A Snowy Day
by XxManicxX
Summary: I wrote this a while ago, its the wrong time of year for it, but its set in November. It's Knuxikal/KnuxTikal, i am writing more. So emm please read and review :)


Well, disclaimer, I do not own sonic etc. they belong to Sega. I got bored and wrote this, I am writing more, I just thought you guys would like some new knuxikal to read since there are hardly any new one :) I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please :)

* * *

Angel Island was coated in ankle-deep snow; it was nice to see some blue sky after the snow storm. It had raged on for at least 2 days. Sitting at my window I looked out in the direction of a certain ruined temple, I smiled to myself; maybe a certain hot-headed echidna would appreciate some company.  
I threw on my fluffy brown knee-high boots, threw on my jacket and went for the palace doors, my hand was on the handle, my hood was up, the outlined fluff tickling my face but I stopped and looked round. I could see a silver package, one I had wrapped myself. After this storm I think Knuckles would enjoy a small Christmas present.  
I shuffled back grabbed it and finally headed out. I was right the snow was about ankle-deep. It was a nightmare to walk in. The temple wasn't too far but in snow like this it was far enough for me. As o walked I took a moment to asses my surroundings. Everything looked like it had been dusted in icing sugar, well more like covered. I could see the temple come into view and a small red dot at the top. He was there. I smiled to myself but that didn't last long as I realised that I still had the steps to climb. Even on a normal day it was a bit of a challenge.  
I reached the bottom step, they didn't look icy but it was almost definite they would be. I got a better grip on my silver package and took up the challenge. Much to my surprise the steps had been salted form about a third of the way up to the top. Knuckles may be gullible but he has common sense. A smug smirk appeared on my face as I reached the top of the altar. I turned around to take a glance at the steps to say that I had won.  
Turning back around I came face to face, or more like face to chest with the echidna I had set out to visit. He looked down at me, arms crossed over his chest; even through the thick jumper you could see his muscles. I could feel the blush come over my cheeks as his violet eyes examined me.  
"Hm," He began "Tikal? I wasn't expecting you."  
"You were expecting someone?" I questioned  
"Just the guys,"  
"You want me to go?"  
"What? No, stay, plus I believe you have something for me... or am I wrong?"  
I noticed him gesturing to the rather large package that I held under my arm.  
"Oh yeah, I was going to give you it as a Christmas present but I thought you could benefit from it now..."  
He gave a small smile as I handed him the carefully wrapped package, he gave it a squeeze examining it like a little child. He looked at me and headed towards the emerald I followed him in. The green glow from the master emerald was calming. I watched knuckles place the present down by the emerald; the glow hit his fur highlighting his features, I couldn't help but stare at him.  
I had always had feeling for the red echidna there was just something about him that I loved so much.  
"Tikal?" Knuckles called "Tikal?"  
I had been so lost in my thoughts I had forgotten I was staring at him. I watched him as he approached; he placed his hand on my arm. I looked up to him as he looked back.  
"You okay?" he asked me.  
I was slightly surprised at the hint of concern in his voice, normally he wasn't like this but that was when our friends were around. A small thought came to mind that he may like me too but I brushed that away.  
"I'm fine." I said smiling "So how have you been anyway?"  
"Just a bit cold, but apart from that everything's been alright" He told me "You?"  
"Well I've been alright just a bit lonely so I thought we could both use some company"  
"Thanks for the thought" he chuckled  
"So when about's you expecting the lads? I asked  
"To be honest Tikal I have no idea when" he chuckled again "but feel free to stay, please"  
It only dawned on me that his arm was still somehow resting on my arm and he had gotten closer. This time I couldn't help but blush. I gave a small nod, my eyes not leaving his. He began to lean in ever so slightly; I mirrored him letting my eyes slowly close. Our faces were millimetres apart, I could feel his hot breath hit my face, the mint smell was reassuring. His bottom lip made contact with mine ever so slightly."  
"KNUCKLEHE-"  
We pulled back quickly; I wish I could call it a kiss but I couldn't. I turn around to find the famous blue blur with a rather amused grin on his face. I heard Knuckles give a frustrated sigh, I gave him a glance. My attention returned to the steps of the altar to find the rest of Knuckles' friends come into view. Behind Sonic came Shadow, Scourge, Silver, Espio and Vector. I had a guess that this was going to be an adult gathering seeing as Tails and Charmy weren't here.  
I stayed close to knuckles as Sonics' grin just kept on growing. Thankfully the other hadn't seen me and knuckles almost kiss. Not wanting to leave but not wanting to face sonic and his questions I decided it was best if I excused myself.  
"Knuckles I'd better get going; I don't want to intrude on a boy's night" I told him "should I come back tomorrow?"  
He gave me a sad look; I could tell he wanted me to say,  
"Yeah, alright, come round 'bout 11?" he suggested  
"Sure thing" I replied smiling "Bye guys"  
I carefully went back down the alters' steps being careful of my footing. There wasn't much to do on Angel Island when the snow set, so I decided just to head home. Th rest of the day passed quickly as I studied cures and poisons I could make from herbs. Sleep came easily to me, I spent the night dreaming of what tomorrow might bring. Well that's if the guys aren't there.


End file.
